The Vault known as Canada :The First Vampyre
by Rust.Gun
Summary: A story about a boy who becomes a cannibal, how he deals with this change, and his father's tales about a country long lost to the war forged world of Fallout. Rated T due to mild sexual themes, violence, and coarse language.
1. In the begining

Author's note: Hi, first of all, let me thank you for reading my story in progress! Second, I'd like to make a few clarifications on the overall story/setting. This story is based more in the -would- of Fallout than the games, though you'll see references to them as the story progresses. As well, it involves content from Van Buren! So, if you are tottaly against things that stand upon the precipise of not being 'canon' I'd advise you stop now, and go flame me on your local Fallout forum. I'd like the publicity! Also, a note on the chapters: the ones submitted now are very short, since they serve as a set up for the main story itself. So anyway...

On with the show!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked up into the sky. He had never seen sky before today, it was so amazing, yet so frightening at the same time. He sat up, looking around at everyone. All the adults were stone faced, looking at each other nervously. He was curious as why they were so scared, scared of what? They were finally out of the vault! His father called it 'Canada', but Davin didn't understand why. His teacher, Mr. Brunly, or given how he felt from his most recent grade, Mr. Buttly, always said they lived in a country called the United States of America. His grandpa and even his great grandpa felt the same way. Did they have someone other than Mr. Brunly to teach them? Mr. Brunly was very smart, and most of the time very nice to Davin.

Davin looked to the other kids: Jacob, Joseph, and Raphael were huddled with each other, whispering to themselves, Davin could only wonder what they were talking about, they were a year or so older than him, they should be just as confused, he thought. He nearly jumped up a foot when someone finally spoke, it was his father.

"This was supposed to happen…right?" he said, giving a stern look to Mr. Rodriguez, the oldest man in the vault. Davin didn't know how old he was, he didn't think it was right to ask, he had to be at least one hundred though!

"Yes…it was. It was…the end of the world…or supposed to be" said Mr. Rodriguez, looking rather sad. "You wouldn't think…we'd be alive…would we?"

"My grandpa said that when the door closed for the first and last time, he knew that his children or his grandchildren would see the outside again. To be honest…this is bleaker than he thought, likely" said Ms. Fletcher, Joseph's mother.

"Nether the less, we need to get up and move. We'll die if just sit and think forever" said Davin's father, looking over everyone. "I know I just became overseer, but we have to move on. We don't have a fancy G.E.C.K. like some of the other vaults probably got. We need to find some traces of civilization. See if we can find people who know what is going on." He continued, raising his arms in emphasis. Davin heard murmurs of agreement.

"Let's go then."


	2. Four years later

Davin sighed; they had decided to rest by a small pond, he drank some of the water, frowning at how it burnt his throat as it came down. They had been walking for, what his father counted, one year last week. That's what he had said, by Davin's guess, one month ago though. His once short, perfect brown hair had grown long, reaching his waist. Though Jacob had thought to bring scissors, he had initially refused to share with Davin. Davin was at first upset, but soon stopped caring. By the time the adults had figured out Jacob had scissors, since he decided to keep it a secret from everyone (Davin only knew by accidently finding them when he was looking through Jacob's pack for some rations), Davin had long stopped caring, and had grown fond of the length it was at. His father insisted that Davin not let it grow any farther. Davin agreed, not wanting to trip over his own hair. His face, once round and pudgy had evened out, and grown gaunt with the thin rationing in the small group of people. His father had suggested a march of one, or two days straight, then to rest for a day. This made the group less of a target for whatever could be out there, and still be rather fair on those of weak stamina.

Not fair enough, however, soon the elderly began to die, they were either to weak to continue, and offered themselves for the rest of the group and stayed behind. Or simply lost the will to walk through a wasteland, and dropped down from standing, dead before they hit the ground. His father explained that before the vault, the world was a green place, filled with life and grass and trees. Davin didn't know what a tree was; it had never come up in Mr. Brunly's lessons.

"You alright there son?" said Davin's father, sitting down beside him, Davin was so deep in his daydreaming he hadn't noticed his father walk up to him.

"I'm fine Dad…just thinking about what you said about life before the vaults" explained Davin, looking at the pond.

"Son, you asked me once why I called the vault Canada. You teacher never taught anything about that word, did he?"

"No dad, not once, I always thought it was just another one of your crazy words you only said when you were very mad, like you said when you-"

"Haha, no son, no it's not. Back before the vaults, people used to call where we lived Canada…but they stopped a few years before the vaults." He father's face darkened. Looking very mad at the pond he had began to look at with Davin.

"Why did they stop?" asked Davin, now curious.

"This involves a lot of big complicated words…but now that you are eleven, I think you can figure it out. A long, long time ago, long before even the vaults, there was a country a lot like the United States of America. You can guess what it was called."

"Canada?" asked Davin.

"Right you are son. The name came from even farther back before the vaults, but that's a story for another time. This country was right on top of the United States of America, and they were peaceful nations." Continued his father, Davin was at rapt attention, digesting every word.

"However, war soon came to both nations; the United States of America was at war with China, that you have learned, right?"

"Yesir" said Davin, wanting the story to continue.

"China started in Alaska, which was separated from the main part of the United States, America needed to get troops there, but Canada was hesitant to let a large contingent of armed forces move through and partly stay in Canada. However, the United States of America were much more powerful and had a more powerful army. Canada buckled, and soon there were troops in every major city, even ones that weren't close to Alaska" said Davin's father. Davin was wide eyed with wonder and curiosity; his teacher had never mentioned any of this.

"People started to call Canada 'little America' by that time. Soon they simply decided to Annex Canada, since so many soldiers were already there" finished he father, looking more depressed that when he begun.

"Annex?" asked Davin.

"Means to take over a country" responded his father.

"Why would they do that? That's kind of mean isn't?"

"Son, the world was mean back then. People wanted more, no matter what they already had. If only your grandpa was still alive, he'd be better at telling you what happened. He was alive before the vaults, younger than you, mind, but still alive then" explained his father, giving a sigh. Then they heard something unexpected.

A howl, one of bloodlust and fury, and it was not human.

They both ran towards the rest of the group, the children had hidden under some rocks, Davin quickly slid beside them. A few of the adults had gathered in front of where the noise had come from. From his view, Davin had a pretty clear view of them; Mr. Brunly was there, with his father and Marianne, Jacob's mother. Davin couldn't hear them, but having taught himself from trying finding out about Jacob, Joseph, and Raphael's plans lip reading, he could make out what they were saying. Apparently the howl came from over the ridge they had planned to climb the next day.

Then Davin saw it, even possibly before the adults. A large form came over the ridge. It was lanky, and had claws the size of Davin's hands. It was grey…no, it had grey fur. Davin was straining, trying to make out all of its features. Then it moved so fast Davin's eyes almost couldn't keep up with it. Then before he knew it, he saw Marianne's head fly right over his view, and her body on the ground…in three different places.

Davin's gag reflex overcame him, but somehow he didn't vomit, unlike the other children who had done so beside him. He kept watching, the beast had decided to leave the other adults alone for now, feasting on his fresh kill, blood and guts flying around it as it dug in. Somehow Davin was able to keep looking, watching the blood and meat, glistening in the moonlight, and how…delicious it looked.

Then he remembered nothing else.

-------

He was not sure what to do, he had put three bullets into the creature's head, but it ignored him, they were nothing to it. Its eyes showed a primal evil and bloodlust that by themselves would make him vomit. He turned to check if the children were ok, and saw Davin, charging right at the creature. He yelled at his son to stop, to go back. Davin didn't hear him…or didn't care. He moved in front of his son, turning his back to the beast. He saw Davin's face and gasped. Saliva covered the boy's lower face, down a little on his torso. His eyes were almost bitch black his pupils were so dilated. He snarled at his father like an animal as he passed, bending down to grab Marianne's gun as he kept up his charge.

The beast, finished, looked up and snarled at the charging child. He lunged at Davin, who slid off, only giving the beast his arm. Davin continued to move, using the force of the beast to propel himself, somehow managing the pain from his most certainly broken arm. With some feral grace Davin landed on the beast's back, and with no hesitation let lose what seemed like a clip of ammunition into the beast's head. The beast growled howling from the blows. It flailed its claws above its head, to no avail. Not having killed the creature, Davin began to bite at the creature's ears, tearing each one off in a few bites.

The beast was frantic, biting up at Davin, the beast was lucky, grabbing the broken arm within its maw and biting down, if Davin tried to move it at all, it'd rip off. Davin's father watched in awe and horror as Davin gave his own howl and slammed the pistol in-between the beast's jaws not occupied by the arm, and gave one last shot down its throat.

Davin's father watched in horror as the bullet went right through the creature, killing it slowly. As the thing whimpered and moaned as Davin began to eat it. He watched, unable to move as his son became a monster.


	3. Three years later

It had been a long time, but they finally found civilization.

It was a small group of people; they wore large metal suits and carried large guns. His father pleaded to them, for them to lead them to a town or somewhere else safe. His father had to trade most of their guns, but the men finally agreed, and escorted their group. Davin had felt uneasy for the longest time. It had been ever since he blacked out two years ago. He remembered the monster, who they found out from the armed men was a Deathclaw, attacking the survivors, then nothing else. He found himself covered by his father, and a lot of yelling happening. He blacked out again after that. He woke up again on the ground; he was surrounded by the adults. They told him that everything was fine, and they killed the monster. Then everything was normal after that, almost normal, anyway.

Joseph, Jacob, and Raphael avoided him after that, no evil schemes, no name calling, nothing. Maybe the monster scared them straight, but Davin didn't think so. Something in the back of his mind screamed at him that something was wrong, but he could never find out what it was.

They were led through the wastes, until they came upon a large fence, made from scraps of wood and metal and a whole lot of other things Davin had never seen before. They were led around the fence to a large, main gate. It opened slowly; there were a few people at the front. One man had a really long beard and was bald; the other man had short hair and quite clean shaven. They said they were in the town known as Junk Town.

"We would be fine to having you. As long as you don't kill or eat nobody" said the younger man, giving a small, nervous grin. The air became very tense at his words, then without warning Jacob said something Davin hadn't expected.

"Don't let him in then!" he almost yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Davin. "He's a cannibal!"

Everything seemed to be silent after that. Davin had no idea what the word meant. His dad never mentioned the word, even after deciding to teach him as they traveled. Slowly, everyone's face turned to him, except his father's. His father didn't look at him, somehow Davin knew, whatever this word meant, also brought him some kind of shame.

"This true?" asked the younger man, looking sternly at Davin's father. Silence encompassed the world again, and then things slowly flooded back as Davin's father slowly shook his head.

"Y…yes." He said, looking down at the ground.

"Dad! It's not true, is it?!" yelled Davin, his eyes wide with fear. He had no idea what was about to happen. His father turned around, facing him, and kneeled down, looking Davin right in the face.

"Son…you don't remember what happened that night two years ago. You weren't…right in the head. Son, you remember when you woke up, and I told you we already buried Ms. Robb's body?"

"Y-yes" said Davin.

"Son…after you killed the Deathclaw…not us, you. You began to…began to eat it. Then, you went to Ms. Robb's body and…ate that too…" his father's voice was almost a whisper. Davin understood what was going to happen, he couldn't join them in this town…he had to go somewhere else. If this was true or not didn't matter, he had to go. He began to quiver from the idea.

"No...no it's not true!" he began, only before his father put a finger over his mouth. Tears were running down his father's face.

"Stanley…bring the claws…" he said weakly, almost as soon as his father said it, the two hands and forearms of the creature were thrown in between them. Bite marks littered the arms; Davin looked at them in horror. Then it flooded back to him. Not the whole memory, but the motions of what his body did that night. The bitting, the scratching, the shooting, each feeling replayed in his mind. He felt hollow, like he had been living a lie for two years. To a point it was true, he was someone he thought he wasn't.

"It's…a shame" spoke the older man. "However, we can not endanger the other residents. If no one else has had symptoms of being a cannibal, everyone else can come in."

Slowly they walked into the town, from twenty, to ten, to two.

Davin looked at his father, scarred for his life, they had finally found safety, and it was being taken away from them. _No…it's only being taken away from me…_he thought.

"Dad…you should go" he said, his voice a whisper.

"No son! If you can't enter neither can I. That is what a father does a father never abandons his child."

"Not when the son is a monster. I'm not human Dad!" Davin was suddenly screaming, somehow finding volume. His father looked at him, his face stained with tears and mucus. Then, slowly, he stood up.

"You…can have my pistol…the claws might help too…keep them." Davin's father turned around, dropping the pistol behind him.

"Goodbye…"


	4. Two weeks later

How long had it been for him? He had lost track after a week.

His father had run after him only an hour after they parted, only to be killed by raiders. Davin had witnessed it, moving in with the pistol his father had given him, but was too late. All he could do was sit, crying over his father's dead body. He gave what he could think of as a proper burial, digging with his hands to place his father below the earth.

He didn't know what to say when the deed was done. All he could do was keep crying. He would not be accepted by the town, and his only protector had died in cold blood. So he walked to the east, never stopping until exhaustion made him pass out. He ran into raiders two days later, they hesitated to kill him, it was their last mistake. He ate their flesh, out of frustration, out of fear, but most of all out of necessity. He felt a black hunger within him at all times, growing whenever he thought of the death claw, or of his father's corpse; a hunger that had no morals, no distinction of food.

He walked the now empty, empty, smelling halls of the raider's fort. He had not yet gone into the boss' room, he needed ammo for his pistol, and he couldn't handle the larger weapons most of the raiders carried. He entered the room, filled with food and pure water. He saw a safe at the opposite end of the room. He walked towards it, his curiosity dulling his senses. In his bloodlust, he had forgotten a single raider. One who had hidden when the bloodshed started. He had hidden behind the room's door, waiting for the psycho who killed his buddies. Davin shot off the safe's lock, masking the sound of the raider's gun being cocked. Before the raider could give a triumphant sound for his kill, he felt the bullet now lodged within his brain. Before he could scream the bullet finished his course, the raider dropped to the floor, dead.

Davin didn't even look back at his fresh kill, opening the safe. He found ammo, enough to keep his gun shooting until it broke. Davin then noticed a small, thin booklet hidden under the stored money. He grabbed it, looking over the cover.

"Grognak the Barbarian, issue 15: Attack of the Voluptuous Vampires" he read, giving a confused look. His father had never let Davin read comic books, the only reading material he had in the vault he had were text books. He was excited, something new but friendly in this world! The thought of finding a dictionary went over his head; sitting down on the spot, he began to read.


End file.
